Several techniques have been proposed for producing high powered energy and delivering that energy as an "ignitor" to a fusion pellet. For example, Nuckolls, et al:
J. Nuckolls, L. Wood, A. Thiessen, and G. Zimmerman, Nature (Lond.) 239, 139 (1972) PA1 F. Winterberg, Phys. Rev. 174, 212 (1968); L. I. Rudakov and A. Samarsky, Proc. Sixth European Conf. on Cont. Fusion and Plasma Phys., Moscow, USSR, 1973, Vol. I., p. 487; G. Yonas et al., ibid., Vol. I, p. 783. PA1 M. J. Clauser, Phys. Rev. Lett. 35, 848 (1975); J. W. Shearer, Nucl. Fus. 15, 952 (1975); S. Sumphries, R. N. Sudan, and L. Wiley, J. Appl. Phys. 47, 2382 (1976). PA1 A. W. Maschke, IEEE Trans. Nucl. Sci. 22, 1825 (1975); R. L. Martin and R. C. Arnold, in Proc. Conf. on Heavy Ion Accelerators and Storage Rings for Pellet Fusion Reactors, Argonne National Laboratory, Argonne, Illinois, March 1976 (unpublished) and Proc. Heavy Ion Fusion Workshop, Brookhaven Laboratory, Upton, NY, Oct. 1977.
proposed the use of lasers; others proposed use of relativistic electrons beams:
Others have proposed the use of intense beams of light ions in the 10 MeV range:
and still others have proposed 25-100 GeV heavy ion beams: